


Tyrone is a Dangerous Name

by Doobend



Series: Transcendence Au stuff [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alcor is a dork, Alcor pretending to be a college student, Gen, he needs to stop messing with people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doobend/pseuds/Doobend
Summary: With how many times Alcor takes the name Tyrone, you’d think people would start to notice
Relationships: Dipper Pines & messing with other people
Series: Transcendence Au stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401478
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Tyrone is a Dangerous Name

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 2 and a half years ago, and I just found it after going through my google docs to organize the thing, and there was a post on the tumblr about something like this happening, so I decided to post it without any further editing lol

Professor Avery Bishum considered herself a good teacher, she had to admit that a lot of that opinion was that she had the luck to always get the good students, like Tyrone Forrester for example, he was an exemplary student who soared at Demonology.

She was so proud of the young man that she had posted about him on her blog, she was just now looking at the responses:

DH  _ 10:47- - Wow! I wish I had a student like that! _

_ SP 10:51- - Kudos to Tyrone! He’s sure to have a great future _

_ LE 11:02- - You know who that is right? That’s Alcor the Dreambender! _

_ \- AB 11:07- - Please do not post comments not related to the original blog. _

_ \- - LE 11:07- - I’m serious!!!! Alcor has dressed up as college students before!!! Almost always with Tyrone as a first name then a tree related last name! I’m not kidding! You may have a demon on your hands! _

Avery paused at that, there was no way the commenter could be telling the truth. Why would Alcor bother with a college appearance? She shook her head then blocked the person from commenting. She turned off her Magipad and decided to call it a night.

~-~-~-~

She walked into her classroom to see Tyrone and his friends the only ones left standing, Avery smiled to see Tyrone being so charismatic, his future was brighter than any star.

She activated the spell that turned on the screens on the desks, and the group of students sat down at last,  _ such well behaved students _ , she thought.

“Okay! Today you’re going to take a pop quiz, don’t sound so down in the dumps about it ‘cuz you’re all going to do great! Not a single one of you got less than an eight-five on the last quiz so feel confident!”

The test popped up on their desks and the sound of rustling filled the air for a second as everyone got comfortable and took out their styleses.

Professor Bishum sat down in her desk and got out her Magipad to maybe post another blog, but remembered the comment from last night, she was sure it wasn’t true but it wouldn’t hurt to look into it a little, so she googled Tyrone Forrester to simply find a few of his social media accounts.

The accounts were empty up until Tyrone started taking classes, which was weird but it could easily be a case of parents simply not allowing social media, or maybe he grew up without the internet, he had expressed curiosity in the desk screens even though they’re common use nowadays.

She went back and searched “Tyrone Spruce” and continued to change the last name until she found Tyrone Evergreen.

His Faceblock had pictures of the boy, who looked nearly identical to Forrester, with his college friends.

Avery kept scrolling until she found a graduation video, it seemed like any normal graduation at first, but when a girl went to give her speech(it must’ve been a long time ago since they used a microphone instead of a voice boost spell), Tyrone disappeared for a second then… Oh no, that was Alcor! Alcor showed up and his speech was great but Tyrone hadn’t come back yet and that could only mean one thing-

_ Tyrone Forrester has finished the assignment, grade: 100, time: 10 minutes and 25 seconds,  _ her desk dutifully supplied.

Avery jumped so high that she heard some snickers in the room. She looked to see Tyrone giving her a questioning look, he was looking around her,  _ he must have the sight _ , her friend from high school had done the same thing a few times.

Avery mouthed “Alcor” without even thinking. 

Tyrone stiffened.

He winked.

(Professor Bishum made a world-wide announcement to be cautious with any student that goes by “Tyrone”)

**Author's Note:**

> So there’s that. I’m mostly known for my BNHA fics. So those five people who subbed to my user, hello, this is when you start to regret your choice because I’m starting to get back into the TAU after so long, so possibly maybe more TAU coming since I do have a few i̴d̼̲e͕̬͖a̶̠͓̱̠̠s͇̗͖͕̲͘
> 
> That was fun, I missed using excessive amounts of zalgo when I left the fandom. Cuz other fandoms just aren’t used to reading barely legible words, so I always have to limit the level of demon text so that it doesn’t drive away readers.


End file.
